If Only We Were Human
by laveniis
Summary: England and France are arguing and England takes it a little too far, causing France to raise an interesting point. No ships really, maybe FrUk and UsUk if you squint real close.


**eheh hey there mates! anyway this is something i threw together because i was thinking about things and i got sad so here is the result. i apologise for my lack of interesting words and any grammatical errors.**

**Hetalia and the mentioned characters do not belong to me at all and solely belong to Himaruya Hidekaz! VuV**

* * *

"_They were at it again"_ were the thoughts of every nation in the room, well except for the French and English nation that is. They were arguing, not that it was new – as they argued nearly every time they crossed paths. It was rather strange that they were in allegiance with each other, yet continued to argue like sworn enemies. Germany furiously chewed the inside of his mouth, eager to start the meeting and end their stupid fight.

Just as the German was about to climb out of his seat he heard some words leave from the French nations' mouth that should of probably stayed in his head. Germany instantly sat down again and began to get overly annoyed as he heard the English nation yell angrily back. But then it happened, the words that were sure to start an all-out feud.

"So I'm weak, huh? _Angleterre _– at least I wasn't so weak and power thirsty that my little brother got sick of me and _left_!" shouted back the angry French nation, smirking triumphantly. England's eyes twitched and he bit his bottom lip in fury. He clenched his fist tightly; his finger nails digging into his palm. The other nations were too frightened to try and stop the two European neighbours, afraid they may get dragged into this fight.

England glared at France, biting his lip harder as he looked into the Frenchman's blue eyes that would always remind him of America. His eyes soon fell to his entire face, becoming enraged by amused smirk on France's face. France, feeling content with winning the argument, went to take his seat. But he stopped when he heard the English nation hiss his name.

France whirled around to face the blonde haired, green eyed man again. He crossed his arms mockingly, looking at the ceiling boringly. England was glaring at the floor now, France assumed it was because he was trying to think of a good comeback, but he was wrong. England was now the one smirking – but yet he was not sure why he was. The comeback he had thought up was good, but he wasn't sure if it was going too far. He decided he didn't care – the he deserved these painful words.

Emerald green eyes met ocean blue eyes, the green eyed one laughing in a cruel way. This made France feel a wave of worry wash over him, what on earth was he going to say or do?

"You claim that I am the weaker of us? At least I did not stand by and do nothing as my _closest friend burned to death!_" yelled England, pointing his finger accusingly at France – whose eyes were now widened in horror. Everyone had frozen at those words, knowing this would definitely not end well now. It was way too dangerous to interfere. But before anybody could react France had instantly reached for a vase to throw at England. The Englishman closed his eyes, waiting for the impact and the shattering of glass. But it never came.

He opened his eyes slowly and saw France standing there, shaking – the vase still firmly held in his hands. As England was about to taunt him and call him a coward, France slammed the vase back on the table. France was nearly crying, England could see his lips trembling. He took this chance to quickly end the argument by running up to France and punching him in the face, knocking him backwards onto the floor.

He waited for France to complain, ask him why he had to hit him so hard or something. But the French nation just sat there quivering and staring at the floor. England let out a sigh and turned away from the trembling man, going to take a seat when he heard him whisper his name in that stupid language of his.

He turned back around, glaring at the man on the floor. France looked up and met his gaze, trying to steady himself.

"Why do we do this?" he muttered, seeming to stare right into England's soul as he looked at him. England twitched in annoyance – why was he pulling this little act when he was the one who had started it.

"What the bloody hell do you mean why?!" hissed England, beginning to walk over to France, getting ready to hit him again.

"You know what I mean, _Arthur_." spat France, finally regaining his control and climbing to his feet. He walked over to England and grabbed him by his tie, pulling him extremely close to his face. Although within a few seconds he had let go of the English nation and stepped away. He let out a breath and bit his lip in frustration. "Why do we – ourselves as people – have to argue simply because our fury is fuelled by our governments? You know, _Arthur - _I wish we didn't have to fight all the time. I wish we were friends."

England hissed in annoyance and stepped forward, pushing France back against a wall. France didn't move or react even slightly. This angered England even more, was he refusing to fight back now? Because of his silly, naïve belief?!

"You want to know why we fight!? Because we are the country that houses those governments. We exist solely to behave and act under them; we must do what we are told! You may be older than me, Francis but," France cringed at the way England spoke his name; he spat it so hatefully and bitterly. "I am definitely more aware of how things work, you bloody naïve idiot!" shouted England, letting go of France and storming away towards his seat.

France fixed his hair, as England had messed it up slightly. Germany was about to begin the meeting when France said something that made everyone freeze and made England feel a chill run up his spine and made his blood run cold.

"Haven't you ever wanted to be human?" inquired France, cocking his head slightly. Not only was he directing this question at England, but at everyone present in the meeting. Some would look down; some would direct their attention to window or the ceiling. The only one who continued to look at France was England, his green eyes staring at him in disbelief. France smiled at the floor, feeling his throat tighten and eyes begin to water. "More than anything – I want to be a mortal. Honestly, after all these years with fighting with all of you, death doesn't seem that bad anymore. In fact, I'm pretty sure I would welcome it without a second thought."

The English nations eyes widened in horror as he stared at his long-time rival. He honestly wasn't sure what to say, what was there to say? France had just admitted that he actually wanted to die, to be like a human. Although, as England thought about his reasoning even more he began to understand little by little why France would feel this way. Why any nation would end up with this opinion on their existence.

A soft laugh was heard from the meeting table, all eyes moving towards the source of the laughter. It was China, his face red and on the verge of tears. Everybody stared at him in confusion, even France was un-sure of why the Chinese nation was laughing. He soon realised he was being stared at and his golden eyes glanced around the room. He stood from his chair and made his way over to France, placing a small hand on his shoulder.

France looked into his eyes, trying to figure out what exactly the man was laughing about. But then he realised – perhaps, China wanted to be a human even more than he did. China had faced many more hard times than he had, making him feel bad for the man.

"I was wondering when someone was going to say something like this. I might as well say it then – I just want this immortal life to end. I'm tired – my body old and weak." chuckled then man, glancing out the window. "I'm not usually one to agree with Westerners, but you're right for once." joked China, patting France on the back and walking back towards his seat. "I'm sure that all of us have wished that we could die at least once, nothing to be ashamed of."

All the nations began murmuring about the current discussion, the original meeting discussion forgotten. Deep down, all of them wished they were not immortal – some more than others. There were but few nations that had not considered death once. England just stood on the spot, glaring into France's blue eyes. Just like the ocean, he had always thought. Just like America. England slowly walked towards France, who looked startled by him getting closer and tried to move away from him, but England grabbed his arm and pulled him into a friendly hug.

Maybe after all this time – the main reason he was so cruel and cold to France was because of how whenever he would look into France's eyes he would see America glaring down at him, musket in hand. Perhaps, he was simply enraged by that and would take it out on the French nation. England could feel France moving uncomfortably in his hold but England only held him tighter.

"I am so sorry." whispered England, feeling his eyes beginning to get watery. He bit the insides of his mouth, he would not cry in front of everyone – he was a grown man. France laughed and returned his hug, patting his back and crying into his shoulder. England felt him shaking in his hold and that was just about it for him as a tear escaped his eye and slid down his cheek. His breath began to hitch as he held France. All these regrets began to flow through his mind, right back to the way he treated France when they were young and up to the way he treated and used America. "I am so, so sorry." wept England, now trembling like France.

After a few moments of awkward hugging between the two nations they pulled away and looked at the rest of nations, expecting them to be laughing at them or something but everyone was red in the face, crying or even hugging someone and apologising also. America had his arms wrapped around Japan shouting things like "Like I'm so sorry dude!" and Japan would awkwardly nod, even though he was crying like everyone else. America noticed that England and France had pulled away from each other and he bounded over to them and wrapped his arms around England, frightening the older nation.

France let out a laugh and leaned up against the wall, suddenly getting surrounded by nations apologising to him too. All he could hear now was muffled laughing, crying and apologies. It felt nice, seeing this human side of everyone. This was probably the best day he had ever had, everything being said felt so real – for once; like it was the person speaking and not the country. After everyone had moved away from France he got a nice view of everyone else apologising to others. It made him so happy, seeing this unfold. It made him feel like he was human.

A lot of countries were overlooking their fears of the Russian nation and walking towards him and apologising whole heartedly. He would simply smile and say that they're forgiven. Many nations would also walk towards Italy or Romano – apologising for being mean to them when they were younger. China was also getting a lot of apologies from other nations. But France actually held his breath when he saw Japan slowly make his way over to the nation.

Japan tapped China's shoulder, his eyes still teary and a soft smile upon his face. As China whirled around, Japan grabbed his hand and kneeled before him, trembling. France could overhear their conversation – hearing Japan saying "On that night I asked if you could forgive me, I am wishing for that forgiveness now. I am sorry, China."

China just stared down at him, before patting his head and pulling him up into a hug. They both cried and laughed – and this made France feel so good. But then he remembered that there was someone that he had to apologise to. His eyes frantically searched the room, looking for the Canadian nation who was so often forgotten by others. He saw him sitting by himself, smiling as he watched everyone. France ran over to him and pulled him from his chair, startling him as he pulled him into an embrace.

"I am so sorry that I did not take you back, Canada. I know – you must think I didn't want you anymore! I can assure you; I wanted to take you back. But, I believed you could take care of yourself and I did not want to control you and stop you from becoming great." cried France, holding Canada's face – watching for his reaction. He only stared at him for moments, before his face began to change and he began to tear up.

"I forgive you." laughed Canada, as he threw his arms around the shorter man. France felt a huge burden being lifted from his heart as he held his little brother again for the first time in years. France turned his head to look at England, who was currently a sobbing mess in America's arms, who also happened to be crying.

After a few minutes of continuous crying and hugging, Germany coughed awkwardly trying to shake Italy from his arm. Everyone stopped and look towards him and he pointed to the clock on the wall. There were only fifteen minutes left until the meeting was over and they had to have at least a quick discussion about the main topic.

Everyone quickly retook their seats, wiping away their tears and waiting for Germany to start the meeting. All the nations were calm and cooperative for once, which made Germany very happy as he could finally run a proper meeting even though it was going to end any minute. France wasn't really listening though; he would occasionally glance at England and laugh to himself because his face was still red.

His attention turned to the window, where he could see leaves and flowers floating in the wind. A smile formed across his face, his blue eyes sparkling

_"I promise Jeanne, one day we will be together again. But that won't be for a very long time. Because I'm not as human as I desperately want to be."_


End file.
